


你的名字我的姓氏

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Theseus Scamander, M/M, Newt Scamander being kidnapped, Newt finally become a Scamander, Obscurial Newt Scamander, They are getting married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: nukokim:Hello. Can you please write someting about Obscurial Newt? Anything.Summary: Newt变成了一个默然者。





	你的名字我的姓氏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scamandercest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671520) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



> 译话：本文的Theseus有些黑化，但是我也很稀饭啊啊啊啊啊（鸡笼警告）

Newt在三岁的时候被一个爱财的巫师为了金银财宝绑架卖到一户有钱的麻瓜家里。

 

但那户人家其实并没有真的很喜欢他，并且他们因为Newt身边所发生的一些奇怪的事情而开始害怕他。当霍格沃兹的第一封信来到之后，他们只是以为那是一个恶作剧，可是随着后来的第二封信，他们想到了过往那些可疑的点，等到第三、第四封信时，Newt开始受到‘家人’的排斥。

 

每当家里又有奇怪的事情发生时，父亲就会开始殴打他，Newt为此大喊大哭地躲进了阁楼里，然后他那不受控制地魔法就会出来保护他。那强大而恐怖的力量像黑沙一样浮在半空，甚至能将一切扯碎。

 

那群麻瓜感到害怕至极，于是就把Newt扔到大街上。后来他又被一群巫师（他们自我介绍时是这么说的）捡回去了，要求他帮忙照顾神奇生物。Newt一开始按他们说的去做了，他很喜欢那些动物，而那些动物看起来也很喜欢他，然而，在他意识到那些可怜的鸟蛇、嗅嗅和护树罗锅是怎么被人虐待之后，他决定带着它们逃走。他把巫师们用来困住动物的施了咒的箱子之一偷到手后便逃之夭夭。

 

一直到他十六岁的时候，有个傲罗找上了他，而Newt其实并不怎么信任其他人。

 

不过，这个傲罗看起来和其他人不大一样，他很温和，也很有耐心，看向他的眼神也跟以往的那些人很不同——就好像他真的非常在乎他。

 

“Theseus Scamander，”他微笑着自我介绍道，眼里闪烁着一种Newt不太认得出来的非常强烈的情感。“从现在起我会好好照顾你的，Newt。”

 

他还知道他的名字。虽然Newt也不知道这么做到底好不好，但他决定信任这个人。

 

***

 

最年幼的孩子被绑架这件事彻底影响了整个Scamander家，但这个影响在Theseus身上尤其明显。在母亲因为Newt的失踪陷入了忧郁、而父亲开始借酒浇愁时，Theseus却是怀着满腹的仇恨与坚决。

 

他憎恨傲罗，因为那些人根本不在乎他们的Newt发生了什么，所以也是因为这样他们才会在事发的几个月后就不再寻找他的弟弟。Theseus永远都不可能原谅他们。

 

他决定自己去找，但如果要这么做，他必须先当上傲罗。所以他把自己所有的精力都集中在这两件事上。

 

后来有天他一个所谓的朋友说到Newt可能已经死了，Theseus当下控制不住地一拳打在了对方脸上。紧接着就听到另一个人嘟囔了一句“你疯了吧”，他便决定不再需要朋友，因为所谓的“朋友”毫无用处。

 

他开始为魔法部工作的时候，反而集结了一帮外面的巫师帮他做事。而且由于他的工作表现极其出色，他因此得以在几年之内就当上了魔法法律执行司的司长。

 

在这段时间里，他不停地在找寻他的Newt。等到他成功找到他的弟弟时，对方已经长成了一个美丽、伤痕累累的少年，比起巫师他更像是森林里飞舞的仙子一样。

 

他把Newt带回了自己的家。几天之后，他就发现Newt是一个默然者——那个默默然非常的强大，但同时那么庞大的一股能量竟然没能害了Newt的性命，这意味着Theseus能协助Newt去控制它。

 

为了取得Newt的信任以便能帮他控制那股能量，Theseus开始帮忙Newt照顾那些神奇生物。但即便是默默然得到了控制，Theseus也很清楚，一旦魔法部发现了Newt的身份后他们一定会杀了他。

 

Theseus不可能让魔法部这么做，他深爱着他的小不点，他不会允许任何人把他带走。

 

等到Newt十八岁的时候，Theseus突然就想到了这个绝妙的主意——如果Newt冠上了他的姓氏，法律就能给他提供更好的保护。

 

而要做到这一点他就得和Newt结婚。Theseus为这个想法笑得咧开了嘴，他开始说服自己一切都只是为了保护Newt，告诉自己这个主意简直不能更好了。尽管对于纯血统之间亲缘婚姻并不罕见这点他心知肚明，但他从来没有告诉过Newt他们是亲兄弟。

 

他其实应该告诉他的，但他不准备这么做。绝对不是在他求婚后的这个时候，Newt的脸红得像一颗令人垂涎欲滴的苹果一样，接着在他的唇上亲了一下，虽然只是一个轻得仿佛只是啄了一下的吻，但也足以让他在余下的一天里笑得像个白痴了。

 

这不重要，就算没有人知道Newt是他的弟弟也没关系，因为再过几个月，他就会成为Newt Scamander，他心爱的另一半。

 

然后他们就会幸福快乐地在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> Beta感谢 宝宝


End file.
